fanfictionnetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Costa Rica
Survivor: Costa Rica is a fanfic based of the CBS reality television series Survivor. The game started with 16 castaways divided into two tribes Alajuela and Cartago. In the end Hector defeated Brianna in 4-3 vote. Season Summary Sixteen castaways are dropped in the middle of Costa Rica to survive on their own.In a shocking twist it was revealed that one tribe would have more people than the other. The tribes of Alajuela and Cartago were formed with Alajuela having 6 and Cartago getting 10. Cartago used their numbers to their advantages when Alajuela lost a big lead due to the older members of their tribe. Back at camp everyone decided to oust bossy Lance instead of weak link Nina. At the Cartago camp the girls excluding Brianna cliqued right away and formed an alliance. Next Cartago kept their winning streak going by winning both the reward and immunity challenge sending Alajuela back to tribal council. The younger members of the tribe Kristine and Darren wanted to vote out Nina finding her a handicap in the challenges while the older ladies Nina and Gina wanted to oust physical threat Darren leaving Peter in the middle. Ultimately Peter sided with the young kids and Nina was voted out. Darren took over the leadership role at Alajuela boosting their morale and leading them to a win and sending Cartago to tribal council for the first time. Being the reason for their loss Leesa knew she was on the chopping block but tried to use the tribe's annoyance with Crystal to her advantage. She failed to do so and was voted out. At the Alajuela camp Darren, Kristine, and Peter grew tired of Gina's laziness. At the Cartago camp, Crystal and Santana are furious at 2 people voting Crystal out and they blame it on Brianna further isolating her. Soon Alajuela lost when Gina gave up halfway costing the tribe the challenge. At the next tribal council it was obvious who to vote off and Gina voted off in a 3-1 vote. The Cartago tribe was spilt in a power struggle between Elliot and Hector which lead to two seperate alliances. Elliot/Crystal/Santana/Julio and Hector/Chris/Alana/Danny with Brianna in the middle. Both alliances plotted to throw the next immunity challenge to get the other leader voted off. The plan was a sucess but the only problem was convincing Brianna to vote their side. Ultimately she sided with Hector and Elliot was voted off. At the next immunity challenge eventhough they had more members the weak women lost Cartago the second challenge in a row. Fearing she was next Crystal intiated a women's alliance proposal to Alana who gladly accepted who went back to report the deal to Brianna. Brianna would go and tell Hector about Alana's shady dealings and convinced Julio to turn his back on his original alliance. Alana was later blindsided in a 5-3 vote. The moment everyone had been waiting for had happened the merge came! The former Alajuelas knew they were majorly in the minority when it was made apparent that the Cartago 7 would stick together. In the Cartago 7, Crystal emerged the leader of the alliance and they all plotted to vote Hector and Brianna out after all the Alajuelas left. Cartago 7's first target was Darren but their plans were ruined when he won immunity and Peter was voted out. In an epic battle for immunity between Kristine and Darren, Kristine narrowly beats out Darren. Knowing that their backs are against the wall Kristine tried to convince outsiders Hector and Brianna to align with them. However Hector and Brianna stay loyal to the Cartago 7 and Darren is made the first jury member. Crystal/Chris/Danny/Santana/Julio grow increasingly fustrated with Hector and Brianna which Kristine uses to her advantage. When she finds the idol she proves her loyalty by showing Hector and Brianna and throwing the immunity challenge to Hector. The new alliance of Brianna/Hector/Kristine planned to blindside Julio by using Kristine's idol. At tribal coucil the former Cartagos were shocked when Kristine used the idol and Hector & Brianna flipped on them. Back at camp Crystal was furious and plotted her revenge. Brianna won the reward and took Santana to convince her to flip on her side by threatening to idol her out at the next tribal council if she didnt win immunity. When Hector won immunity for the second time in a row, Santana fell for Brianna's lies and blindsided her main ally Crystal. When she realized that she was duped Santana freaked out. After winning the reward Santana chose to take Chris and Danny to explain her actions. At the immunity challenge, Kristine won immunity once again and at tribal council the votes ended up in a tie between Chris and Brianna but Santana soon changed her vote fearing that they might have draw the purple rocks and another Cartago was blindsided. It's down to five and now Danny has become desperate knowing he cant rely on Santana. With both of theur lives on the line Santana finally wins immunity. Santana and Danny try to get Kristine to switch to their side to vote off Brianna but their efforts failed when Brianna used the idol even though Kristine stayed loyal and Danny was voted out. At the final 4, Santana tried to convince Brianna and Kristine that they would never win against Hector. Both realized this and contemplated voting him out if he didnt win immunity. At the immunity challenge, Brianna finally came out on top and won. After believing that the girls would vote out Hector, Santana did an early celebratory dance but her plan backfired when the girls stayed loyal to their friend and voted Santana out. The final 3 went on rite of passage to revisit their fallen castmates. At the final immunity challenge, Brianna hung on for more than 7 hours to secure a spot in the final 2. She had the tough decision of choosing between her two closest allies but ultimately she fufilled her final 2 promise with Hector and voted Kristine out making her the final jury member. At the final tribal council, Hector and Brianna were criticized by the former Cartagos for turning on their alliances feeling neither were worthy of winning. In the end 30-year-old Hector was crowned the winner of Survivor: Costa Rica in a 4-3 vote. Contestants :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history '''Note 1: '''Kristine used the hidden immunity idol so the 5 votes againist her did not count. '''Note 2: '''Chris and Brianna did not vote in the revote '''Note 3: '''Brianna used the hidden immunity idol so the 2 votes againist her did not count.